In cooperation with Dr. Michael Hammer at the University of Arizona we are planning to sort Chimpanzee Y chromosomes for construction of a Y specific library. Several cell lines are being evaluated for suitability based on karyotype information from the Kidd Laboratory at Yale University, the origin of the cell lines. Since a cosmid library will be constructed it is proposed to use our new chromosome sorter/selector to obtain the amount of material required.